1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device, an element substrate, an electro-optical device, a method of producing the electro-optical device, and an electronic apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
One example of a related art electro-optical device is an electro-optical device including current drive electronic elements, such as organic electroluminescence (EL) elements. In the electro-optical device, pixels including the organic EL elements are disposed in a matrix on its display panel. The pixels are connected to a data-line drive circuit through data lines. Data signals output from the data-line drive circuit are supplied to the respective pixels at a predetermined timing, and the organic EL elements emit light in accordance with current levels of the data signals. See International Publication No. WO98/36407 Pamphlet.